kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice (French Girl)
Ice ( Autobots Gems) was a Homeworld Gem (formerly of Autobots) who has since then joined the Crystal Gems, and an original Gemsona created by GemCrust. 金刚葫芦娃(1993中国电影出版社精装合订本) Phosphosiderite (Brachiosaurus) Ice has styled off-white ice blue hair (which was long in her second and third regenerations), ice blue skin, and bright cyan eyes with no visible pupils. She has a medium build with a round chest and thin hips, but moderately thick arms and legs. She has a rounded nose and her gemstone is embedded in her sternum. She wears a blue-grey tank top, which connects to a pair of off-white blue pants. In the way it connects, however, it could be considered a jumpsuit as well. Her pants connect to a pair of dark navy "boots" separated by a blue-grey stripe. She wears two dark navy armbands with an off-white blue star on each one. Personality Ice is anxious, quiet and quirky. She is also very competitive. Once she's gotten to know you she does loosen up a bit and at times she can be a bit of a childish Gem.2 Ice is a bit childish at times and bratty when she doesn't get her way but that's only around beings that she's comfortable with. She can be cold, quiet and distant to new Gems and Humans; Humans even more so. Besides that, she's a good Gem as for who she gets along.3 Mentally, Ice is a bit frail. She was made to believe that she was weak, so Ice has a funny way of viewing fusion as a way to become stronger and being worthy. Other than that, Ice is typically quiet and withdrawn, but very friendly and open to other Gems once they've gotten to know each other.4 History Ice came to Earth once the warp pad systems were set up and was placed in charge of transporting gem tech and equipment. As time went on, she kept the Communication Hub up and running along with other small Gems. Communicating with other planetary Gem systems was keen in keeping things together. When the Rebellion started and things were thrown into chaos, Ice wanted to be a Gem warrior and fight for Homeworld, but due to her stature and abilities, she was deemed unfit for combat. Instead, she was given the task of retrieving fallen Homeworld Gems by bubbling them and sending them back to various bases set across the Earth. After a while of complaining, she was tested by Jasper to see if she was combat worthy. Needless to say, she was badly defeated and this defeat left her feeling inferior. Now she believes that fusion is the only way for her to feel stronger. Ice intentionally froze herself as an act of protection when Homeworld used their Corrupting Light against the Crystal Gems at the end of the war.5 Ice joined the Crystal Gems after Rose Quartz educated her, though it was more so Ice spying and watching how Rose conducted herself. Ice grew to respect the various life forms on earth and found herself wanting to stay. She's had her ups and downs and tried to repair the Homeworld warp multiple times but in the end, she realized she'd be better off on Earth especially when she discovered TV and video games.6 Category:Female Category:Cartoon Network Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Formerly Characters